


Little Dark Rose

by Lydiadarknessdeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Lydia will be 18 when the full romance starts, Slow Burn, beetlebabes, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiadarknessdeetz/pseuds/Lydiadarknessdeetz
Summary: He never was one to commit, he wasn’t one to stay with the same woman for more then a night.  But what is it about this little breather that he just can’t stop thinking about?  This haunting was gonna be fun not only does he get to scare some annoying city folks out of their new home, but he also gets a pretty little dark rose as well.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 65
Kudos: 56





	1. Sleeping Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So it’s been a while since I wrote however I’m currently writing this on my way for an unexpected eye surgery, the hospital I’m going to is around 11 hours away so I had time to write. I don’t think I’ve mentioned that I am legally blind before well now you know. After the surgery I won’t have any vision for at least a week so I’m not sure when I’ll get to write next. I want this to be a bigger story but I’m writing the first chapter as kinda a one shot just in case. This story takes place mid-movie and I’m not sure of its going to be a Beetlebabes story yet but if it was up to Beetlejuice it would be lol 😂.

It had been some time since the Maitlands forgot to put him back. He observed the family from the shadows staying invisible so that not even those ghosts could see him. He was anxious to get this annoying family out, well actually the whole family wasn’t annoying. He stood invisible in the bedroom of the little girl Lydia Deetz. Only 14 years old the small goth girl was perfection. He knew she could see ghosts which made him even more excited. He’d been with many women over the years, all kinds, but they were all dead and none had a personality like Lydia’s. She was sassy, sarcastic, and dark. But she was also sweet, innocent, and loving to all. He’d never wanted someone more then he wanted her. But he was here to scare the family and leave, however he had other plans. He’d take Lydia with him when he leaves, they’d get married and not only would he have her forever but he’d also be freed from the Netherworld’s rules. He was never one to commit but if he had Lydia who in his mind was perfect he wouldn’t even bother with any woman anyway. He adores, wants her in a way he can’t even explain. Beetlejuice has never fallen in love before and if anyone used that word he’d slam the door in their face. If he knew and except this emotion he’d discover that he was madly in love with little Lydia Deetz. But he doesn’t believe in love and would never let himself think of it. But soon he’d reveal himself scare the parents away and whisk Lydia away. They’d get married and have a new existence tonight. He walks over and gently moves a strand of her raven hair out of her face. She doesn’t stir he silently moves and places a small kiss on her forehead. She stirs slightly but doesn’t wake up. “Soon babes, I’ll take ya way from here. You can leave this life I know ya hate, it’ll be you and me.” He vows quietly and leaves thee room to work on his plan.


	2. Snake Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice tries to scare the family out and move forward with his plan but is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I was able to upload sooner then expected. I am in no condition to do this on my own right now though lol. The person actually typing this for me is my amazing friend Eddie thank you so much my good sir. But this is still my story and ideas I just have to use a scribe for this chapter because I hate to make you guys wait I know how frustrating it can be. This chapter is basically a retelling if the snake scene from the movie Eddie and I were reading the movie script right before writing this actually. It amazes me how different the script actually is when it comes to lines all the improv is so cool as an actor myself I find it quite amusing. I’m gonna stop rambling now let’s get started.

The Maitlands failed, he knew they would. Their stupid tricks could hardly be considered scary. Right now that unbearable couple of yuppies and their fat designer were coming up with ideas on what to do with this place. He watched as the annoying red-head shoved Lydia upstairs telling her to show them where the ghosts were hiding. He could hear the yells as the group pounded on the attic door. Everything was quiet for a few minutes. Beetlejuice waited in anticipation as he heard footsteps coming back down the steps. It was time to finally have some fun. With just a snap of his fingers he turned himself into a giant snake which took the place where the stair rail used to be. First to go was the annoying red-head whatever her name was he knew it started with a D. He didn’t have to do to much to make her run just some movement and circling her a few times. She was out the door. The fat man started running Beetlejuice’s laughter as he whacked him with his tail sending the man rolling down the stairs and quickly getting to his feet running for the door. Next was old Chucky Boy. Charles glanced around then tried sneaking out the doorway. Beetlejuice couldn’t help but notice how all of them tried running out of the house not worried about getting the only child out safely as well. We’re they scared for her. He decided he was going to make the head of the family scared. Beetlejuice could tell that even though Charles was often to engrossed in his own thoughts to pay any attention to his daughter he knew that Charles did love her as much as any father would. This scare would be the best. Beetlejuice wrapped his tail around Charles’s ankle lifting him off the ground hanging him upside down. “We’ve come for your daughter Chuck” Beetlejuice hissed in a threatening voice. At these words Mr. Deetz looked nothing short of terrified he yelled and struggled trying desperately to protect the thing he loved most. Beetlejuice threw him over the railing the man landed on his neck. Beetlejuice realized that he might have killed him but to be completely honest he didn’t care. There was only one left the one he was most excited for. He grinned as he turned to Lydia who was backed against a wall. She screamed when she saw her father fall and curled against the wall as he drew closer. She was scared he knew it. The feeling of power and lust he now felt was intoxicating, his plan was nearly complete just a few more inches and he’d be beside her. “Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice” he heard an angry voice shout. He turned and yelled as he saw the angry maternal face of Barbara Maitland. He felt his power resolve as he was forced back into the tiny model his plan had failed. He cursed and stomped in anger, he was so close those losers ruined everything. He’d make them pay for that. He sat down and started plotting a new plan. This wouldn’t be the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this kinda short chapter I’ll try to upload as soon as I can. Please comment below if you want this story to be a confirmed Beetlebabes ship or not because the next chapter depends on it. Thank you :)


	3. Rose Meets Thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice gets to talk and fully meet Lydia for the first time and realizes how depressed ahe really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii it’s me I’m actually back yay. I’m not recovered but I have my vision back so I can actually post chapters. I’m going to start updating daily to make up for the very confusing not steady updating schedule. Also I this will be a Beetlebabes story but it’s going to be a quite a few chapters before something actually happens between them well besides the almost marriage thing :). I’m so happy to be back enjoy the story!

He wanted out of this damn model. At least someone decided to at least add some action for him. But this was just to pass the time, these women never meant anything they we’re always just something fun. However he wasn’t actually having any fun this time. But he was bored. Until he heard footsteps coming into the attic and Lydia’s voice calling for the Maitlands. Beetlejuice saw this as the perfect opportunity to actually talk to her, with the Maitlands gone he could convince her to say his name then after a little charm faze two of the plan should be easy. He called out to her and she stood in place for a second in surprise then came closer and peered into the middle. “Of course they’re ghosts” she said drily, she was definitely sassy which he rather enjoyed. “No I mean they’re gone, split, outa here” he answered and she seemed to understand. “Are you a ghost too?” She asked, ya he was better then any of those stupid weak beings like the Maitlands. “I’m the ghost with the most babe” he answered and grinned up at her. Normally he lied when drawing new customers in but for some reason he felt like he could tell the truth. “Y’know you look like someone I can relate to, could you help me get outa here?” “I wanna get in” she answered and he felt a cold sensation wash over him. The thought of this girl, the only decent person in this house. This girl who was so smart and full of sass wanting to end it all. He didn’t like the thought of that. “Why?” He asked true concern on his face but he quickly recovered he couldn’t let her know he had a soft spot for her, at least not yet. “Well umm I’m sure you’ve got you’re reasons but I can’t help from over here, if you could get me out maybe we’ll talk about it or something but to let me out you’ve gotta say my name three times.” After a short game of charades Lydia said his name twice. He felt a little tug that made him so excited every time his name left her lips. “Just say it once more” he coaxed, she paused and he could tell she was thinking about it. He knew she was a caring trusting person but she was no idiot she could tell when someone was trying to swindle her. “I think I should talk to Barbara first” she answered. These words set off warning bells in his head, if she talked to Barbara she’d never summon him. “No no no babes you don’t need to talk to Barbara just say it.” After a few seconds accompanied By his coaxing she finally opened her mouth when the Maitlands once again came in and ruined everything. They told Lydia to never say his name and reassured her that they wouldn’t leave again. His hatred for the Maitlands increased as they once again ruined his plans and turned Lydia against him. He knew she wouldn’t trust him now. He had to think of what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos and coments I love hearing from you guys. Also I don’t think I mentioned that I don’t own Beetlejuice in any way but I’m pretty sure you guys know that hehe.


	4. Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought the wedding failed. But did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is the chapter where things start to actually be different from what happened in the movie! Hope you enjoy!

The set up was perfect. The idiot Maitlands went and got themselves in a lot of hot water, they were being exorcised right In from of his very eyes and little Lydia cam begging for help. The perfect opportunity for a proposal, a marriage proposal that is. He’d be out and he’d get to be with her seemed like a win win to him. She agreed out of desperation but the hatred she felt for him could be fixed over time. They stood at the alter he pulled a few tricks and had to keep stopping to deal with the Maitlands trying to interfere. She tried to say his name and send him back. No no that wasn’t happening not this time. He stopped her easy enough with just his hand over her mouth and a quick silence charm. The Maitlands were determined to stop him but he wouldn’t allow it. He stopped them from sending him back but they got the best of him in the end. He was about to kiss the bride and seal the deal when Barbara Maitlands crashed through the wall with a damn sandworm. The creature swollowed Beetlejuice whole. He got out eventually but now he was stuck in the waiting room. A stupid witch doctor shrunk his head but he was able to fix that. Now 4 years later his number was finally called and he made his way to Juno’s office angrily the events of the almost wedding still playing in his mind. He thought about it a lot, thought about how he was so close, thought about how he wanted to make the Maitlands pay, he thought about Lydia and what she was like now. It had been 4 years after all she must be 18 now. He entered the caseworkers office and faced an annoyed Juno. “Well Beetle Congress on the marriage” she said angrily smoking a cigarette as usual. “Huh?” He responded “I thought that it didn’t work I never kissed her.” Juno sighed and handed him a paper. “It doesn’t matter the minister pronounced you married so it’s good enough for the Netherworld council I’m afraid.” “So I’m free? Thanks for the notice June-bug.” Beetlejuice shouted. “Uggh yes you are free from the Netherworld laws and jurisdiction, but only temporary the council is trying to work on a way to fix that problem.” Juno sighed. Beetlejuice grinned wickedly. “Yeah good luck with that, I’ve gotta split I’ve kept the missus waiting for quite a while.” He chuckled and left the office. He was finally free, they kept him trapped in the waiting room for years when he was free. That made him furious but he had other things to worry about. The Maitlands needed to pay for sending him back to this place , and his little bride needed to know that he was back and ready for their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw future chapters may switch POVs because I have a plan to write a little in Lydia’s POV as well.


	5. Through Good Times And Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is happy with her life but what happens when her past starts coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know I said I wanted to update more regularly and I already lied oops. Truth be told I’ve been so busy with so much work the past few days that I had no time to write lol. But here you go the next chapter is up.

Lydia’s life was pleasant. She was 18 and preparing to go to college once summer ended. The Maitlands were some of the most sweet and supportive people, and her father and stepfather were much more attentive after the events of 4 years ago. Lydia was excepted into a great school for the arts in New York City and was excited to go. Part of her missed the city where she spent the first 14 years of her life, but the other part wanted to stay in Winter River with the Maitlands. Leaving them was truly going to be the hardest part about going to college. But she had the whole summer to spend with them and she planned to make the most of it. Today started off normal, she went to work at the local cafe, afterwards she went home after taking some photos. She was developing her photos she took that day in her dark room when it happened. The sound of a laugh, a very familiar haunting laugh. She recognized it immediately but tried to push it aside, telling herself it wasn’t him, it couldn’t be him, he was gone. She continued to develop the photos ignoring the growing worry she felt. Just focus you’re probably just tired, he was eaten by a sandworm you watched it happen. These thoughts raced through her head as she worked. Images and memories of that horrific night replayed in her mind. She was praying that Barbara would call her for dinner soon. She needed to think of something else, maybe college? As thoughts of New York came into her mind she was able to distract herself a bit. She thought of all the great plans she had for her and the Maitlands, by now she finally convinced herself that she had imagined the laugh. Or at least she did until a voice spoke behind her. “Miss me, babes?”


	6. Haunting Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deetzes and Maitlands are trying to find a way to deal with their little poltergeist problem.

Lydia froze terrified to move. She knew that she didn’t imagine that voice for sure. Her breathing increased and she wanted to scream but found she couldn’t find her voice. She tried calming herself as she gathered the strength to look behind her. After a few deep breaths Lydia turned around and jumped back quickly. Beetlejuice was standing near the entrance to the dark room smirking at her. “How...how are you here?” The poltergeist chuckled and moved a little closer to her. “Did you honestly think you’d get rid of me that easily babes? I got out of that sand worm in no time but sadly I couldn’t return due to me being stuck in the damn waiting room.” “ADAM, BARBARA!” Lydia screamed looking for any possible escape. “Whoa whoa babes relax we don’t need to call those deadbeats down here. I just wanted to see ya” Beetlejuice said as he blocked the door when she tried running. The Maitlands came as fast as they could and stoped in their tracks when they saw Beetlejuice. “YOU” Adam shouted. Beetlejuice turned around to face them with a huge grin on his face. “Oh if it isn’t the Maitlands some of my least favorite ghosts in existence.” The Maitlands looked at him angrily and pushed their way past him over to Lydia. “You stay away from her” Barbara hissed angrily. Beetlejuice just laughed. “Why would I do that? She is my wife after all.” Both the Maitlands and Lydia looked shocked and worried. “No! That marriage never went through” Adam said. “Well ya see everything but the kiss at the end went through so it was legal and binding” Beetlejuice explained much to the horror of the other three standing in the room. “so you’re free?” Barbara asked with worry. “Yep” answered the poltergeist he looked very smug standing there with a licentious grin on his face. “So if you’re free why are you here? Go away and leave our family alone” Adam snapped. Beetlejuice just chuckled and took a step closer. “Why would I do that when everything I want is right here” he hissed in a soft almost menacing voice.


	7. Flower In A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house of 5 has now turned into a house of 6. Beetlejuice is being rather mysterious with his reason for being there but when Lydia is stuck alone with him whst will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa this update was late, why? Oh just because I was with Eddie all weekend and forgot ooos yes I know I’m so sorry it’s so late. But there is one good thing that came out of it. Eddie gave me some great ideas for this chapter so this might actually be a good thing lol. Anyways let’s get on with it shall we.

Charles and Delia freaked out when they heard about the poltergeist’s return. Charles nearly had a panic attack, Delia had to comfort him. Beetlejuice for his part was enjoying everyone’s reactions. He made it clear to them that he wasn’t going anywhere. Well that was somewhat true he was technically only staying until he payed the Maitlands back for ruining everything 4 years ago. But he needed a plan first before doing that. All four of the parental units made sure Lydia was kept far away from him at all times which he didn’t like one but. He found himself remaining invisible and watching her noticing how restless she was when she tried to sleep. Charles and Delia stayed out of the house most of the time trying to avoide the situation. The day after his return the Maitlands departed to the Netherworld to talk to Juno about him and Charles and Delia weren’t thinking to clearly and left the house leaving him alone with Lydia. He smiled as he walked up to her she was trying to avoide him and looked like she was getting ready to leave. She seriously thought he wouldn’t notice she was trying to escape from him. “Where are ya going babes?” He asked as he came up behind her. She jumped and moved farther away from him. “I’m not going to tell you that!” She snapped and picked up her camera bag. He took her hand and led her away from the door. “Well I don’t need to know because you aren’t leaving” he said kind of threateningly. He watched her as she flinched at his touch and his words he could tell she was thinking of an escape right now. He wrapped his arms around her unable to resist and leaned in for a kiss. However before he got a chance she snapped him across the face and he pulled away. He pinned her against one of the walls and she looked truly terrified of him. “I know ya hate me babes, but we’re going to fix that. After all I am your husband.” He peered softly. She looked as if she was going to say something but didn’t get a chance, he pressed his lips agains hers in a passionate kiss. Her lips were small and warm unlike his and he felt himself being filled with more and more lust every second. She struggled but he noticed that after a little bit she stopped remaining still. He pulled away and looked at her, he couldn’t read the expression on her face it looked like a mixture of fear and slight confusion. “I can’t believe you did that!” She said angrily trying to free herself from him. “Look babes I know you really hate me but I’m trying to fix it I swear. I know the kids didn’t help but I couldn’t resist okay I’m really trying here.” He said which was actually the truth he hated the way Lydia looked at him with so much fear and hatred in her eyes. He released her and frowned slightly. She looked at him in surprise before going upstairs away from him. He knew she was conflicted between what her parents told her and what he told her. He knew that she had conflicting feelings about the kiss. He knew it would take time but eventually she’d see how he felt and would hopefully feel differently about him.


	8. Kiss Of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia’s thoughts on the kiss she shared with Beetlejuice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I’m alive it’s amazing. I am so sorry it’s taken me so long to post I’ve been dealing with so much I have so much work and a family member is now in the hospital so I haven’t had time to write. I hope this was worth the wait.

She felt confused, conflicted. She couldn’t have enjoyed that kiss. He was vile and cruel and horrible, she knew that. But she couldn’t stop that little voice, that devil on her shoulder telling her to give in to his advances. The idea of him kissing her made her shiver. But it was the best kiss she’d ever received not that she’s had many but the few she did share with someone felt nothing like this. Beetlejuice’s kiss was passionate, possessive, and intoxicating. She could tell that he was claiming her as his own every second of that kiss. The thought of being adored, maybe even loved was enchanting, but she knew it couldn’t be real. Beetlejuice was a trucker, a conman she knew that. Whatever he wanted from her had nothing to do with love or adoration. He didn’t love her...nobody really did. The Maitlands truly saw Lydia as their own and loved her but she still couldn’t fill the hole in their hearts that she wasn’t REALLY their own daughter. Her parents never payed attention she was constantly pushed aside by them, the Maitlands are all she has. Was it her loneliness that made her enjoy that kiss? Was he taking advantage of her vulnerability? Of course he was that’s what he does. Her sadness increased as this realization hit her. She prayed that once she left for college things would be different. She hoped she could start over and finally find happiness. She knew in her heart that the thought of that was to good to be true. Leaving would be useless when some part of her knew she wanted to stay. She knew that her happiness was here. She didn’t know how she knew but she does. She vows to herself to find out what was happening. Why she was feeling this way, why she wasn’t packing and leaving right now, why she couldn’t stop thinking about him and the kiss they shared.


	9. Shadow In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy of Beetlejuice finds out about his obsession with Lydia and comes up with a plan to get his revenge on the poltergeist once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii it’s been a while but finally I’m back I have a lot of plans for this story that I can’t wait to share with you guys

He’d been waiting for something like this for centuries. Beetlejuice had abandoned him. They were going to make plans to free themselves from this hell hole but Beetlejuice betrayed him and went off on his own and he was stuck in the Netherworld prison for 300 years. But now he was free and he wanted revenge. Beetlejuice never cared about anything but himself so getting revenge was going to be hard. Or so he thought. When he tracked down Beetlejuice he found him at a small house in the country with a family. He was there because of a girl a girl who was apparently his wife. He knew that marage would free a soul from the Netherworld laws but Beetlejuice never wanted to do it he never wanted to be tied down. But this girl was different. Normally if a girl told Beetlejuice no he left them alone he didn’t waist time trying to win them over he didn’t care enough. But this girl was different, Beetlejuice wanted her and only her. Beetlejuice couldn’t resist her. He tried winning her over something he never does and he hasn’t been with anyone else since he’s been around this girl. He knew that Beetlejuice loved this girl which was perfect. She was the key to the ghosts plan. A girl who just reached adulthood and was perfect in such a haunting way. It’s no wonder that Beetlejuice fell for her. Once he had her he’d be able to bring down the ghost with the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that happened and now there is an OC I made up so yay more about him in the future


	10. Stranger In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scream in the night and an empty bedroom lead to terrifying conclusions

Beetlejuice and Lydia were once again alone in the house. They’d formed quite a bond in the past few weeks. He never kissed her again after the one time but it was hard to fight the lust he felt. She opened up to him he knew a lot about her and he even told her quite a lot of things about himself. They were in the kitchen talking as Lydia cleaned the dishes from dinner. He didn’t need to eat but Lydia was a very good cook so he always enjoyed the meals she made for the two of them. He felt a pull in his chest when he realized that she was so good at all of this household stuff was because before the Maitlands came into her life she basically took care of herself. He’d try helping but she never let him, she had a sense of organizing he loved. She kept this house perfect as if it was her own. When it was just the two of them he truly felt like he was back in the 1950s with the way they did things around the house. He loved it he could tell being a housewife wasn’t something she wanted all to much but he could tell she was happier right now then she was the first time they met. “Ya know babes I’ve got a great list of horror movies I betcha I can find one that’ll scare ya.” He smirked she turned to him giggling a little. “Good luck with that but sure I’m in.” They walk into the living room and Beetlejuice puts in one of his favorite movies The Exorcist. He thought this movie was hilarious but he thought it would terrify his little Lydia. But he was mistaken she enjoyed the movie a lot and didn’t get scared once. By the end of their third horror movie she was asleep leaned up against him. He smiled at her sleeping form she made no noise or movements all he could here was her small quiet breathing. He takes her in his arms very careful not to wake her up and carries her up to her bedroom. He snaps his fingers to pull back the covers lays her down and covers her up lovingly. He tries and fails to resist kissing her forehead gently and leaves the room. Ghosts don’t sleep so he sat downstairs watching T.V. It was around 3:00am when he heard a terrified scream that was silenced almost immediately. He went upstairs to Lydia’s room as fast as he possibly could. “LYDIA” he yelled. He faxed through her door quickly and froze in his tracks. The room looked like a crime scene. Her bed was a mess on the floor and stuff was scattered everywhere. The worst part hit him like cold water being poured on his head. Lydia was nowhere to be found


	11. Lost In Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia wakes up in a strange dark place with a man she doesn’t recognize.

Lydia opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness she could tell she was laying down but not on her bed. She reached over and someone grabbed her hand. “Shhh relax baby I’m not going to hurt you...yet.” The voice who spoke belonged to a man. It was deep and even though it was trying to calm her it sounded threatening. The man put her hand down on the bed and smoothed her hair back, Lydia could see his dark shadow looming over her. “Beetle sure knows how to pick the prettiest girls” he leered running his fingers through her hair. She stiffened and slapped his hand away. He growled and pushed her hard into the mattress of the bed she was on. “I thought this would be easier but since you insist on fighting.” Lydia heard him moving possibly getting something from beside him. He held her arms down and she felt a pinch of a needle. She felt very dizzy and her vision started to blur in the already almost pitch black room. She felt her eyes start to close she fought to keep them open but found it was to hard. “That’s it baby just go to sleep fighting will do you no good.” Her eyes closed and she once again fell into unconsciousness. The man chained her down so she couldn’t struggle and gagged her so she couldn’t call the beetle when she wakes up.


	12. Horrific Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice is trying to find any clues he can to find Lydia and sees a note that whoever took her left for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me so long to update. I am currently trapped on quarantine with Covid. I should have time to write while stuck at home but for the past few days I haven’t been sleeping well and just couldn’t come up with ideas. But I’m back now. Hope you enjoy the story.

Beetlejuice was in a panick. He was so worried and angry at the same time. On one hand he was terrified for Lydia worried about what could be happening to her. On the other, the stronger emotion he felt anger. Anger that someone even thought about hurting his wife, anger that someone had the nerve to take her from him. Once he had Lydia back the person responsible was going to suffer. There was one problem, he had no idea where Lydia was or who took her. He kept hoping she’d call him but she didn’t. That worried him even more, he knew Lydia would call him if she was in danger but she wasn’t saying his name. He didn’t know what to do. For the first time in his entire afterlife he felt powerless. He’d never had a weakness until he met Lydia. She was everything to him, he’d do anything for her. The consent of love was never something Beetlejuice felt or understood. Be his little wife had showed him. She made him realize that there were more important things then scaring and tormenting others. All of the woman he’d been with over the years were just a waste of his time. She was the only one he wanted and she would always be the only one. The idea of losing her terrified him. He couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t let that happen. He’d get her back no matter what it took. His eyes fell on a piece of paper on Lydia’s desk. Lydia never left a singular paper on her desk she liked to keep things organized. He went over to the desk and picked up the paper. His rage increased as he read the words written in dark red ink. 

“Dear Beetlejuice,  
It has been a long time since our paths crossed. No doubt you’ve forgotten me but I could never forget you after what you did. We were supposed to be partners and rule together until you sold me out and destroyed my afterlife. I’ve been plotting my revenge for years but couldn’t find the best way to do it. That was until I learned about your little bride. Your desire for her is understandable she is truly beautiful, it’s such a shame you will never see her again. This is what you deserve after getting me banished for centuries.   
I hope little Lydia knew how much you loved her because you will never have the chance to tell her.  
Have a terrible afterlife,  
Sincerely   
Victor Bores” 

Beetlejuice slammed the paper down on the desk angrily. He remembered Victor now. They were friends at one point and planned on finding a way to rule over the dead together. The power was something thry both wanted. When they were caught Beetlejuice let Victor take the fall and had ran off on his own and became a bio-exorcist while Victor was imprisoned for centuries. Beetlejuice could’ve guessed that Victor would be angry and want revenge but he was not getting away with hurting Lydia. He knew the way Victor was towards women he was worse then Beetlejuice had been. As he reread the letter over again his rage grew. If Victor tried anything with HIS Lydia he’d pay greatly. Beetlejuice was angry and he now knew who was responsible for Lydia’s kidnapping, and he knew exactly where to find Victor.


	13. Love Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice finds where Lydia is being held and is ready to cause some serious he’ll for the man who took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa it’s been a while. Sorry I made you guys wait so long I thought I was getting better I did test negative now so I no longer have Covid but right now I’m not really very stable since the sickness caused some other problems but at least I can write. I hate making you guys wait when I know I have people who like this story. So here you go.

Lydia woke up again. She tried moving and realized there were chains on her arms and legs. She also noticed she couldn’t talk there was something over her mouth. She started to struggle, cold arms wrapped around her waist. For a second she hoped it was Beetlejuice but when she turned to see the eyes of her captor she started to struggle more. He reached and pulled the gag down, she tried to scream and call out for Beetlejuice but the mad silenced her with a kiss. She started to thrash as much as she could. She hated the sensation it wasn’t the same feeling she got when Beetlejuice had kissed her. This kiss was horrible and she hated everything about it. The man reached for her nightgown strap and started to pull it down which caused Lydia to struggle as hard as she possibly could. He almost had it off when the door to the room burst open. Beetlejuice was standing in the doorway eyes glowing green and looking very murderous. When he saw what was happening Beetlejuice went over to the bed and ripped Victor away from Lydia in a matter of seconds. “Don’t ever touch my wife again!” Beetlejuice was fuming he threw Victor at the wall as he went over to Lydia. She was so weak she struggled to focus her eyes on him. Beetlejuice ripped the chains off of her his rage still so strong he couldn’t control himself. The chains left deep cuts in Lydia’s skin due to how aggressive he was when ripping them off. She cried out in pain which caused Beetlejuice to look down and realize what he had done. He scooped her into his arms in a bridal style carry and tried his best to comfort her. “Hey, hey, babes it’s ok I’m here nobody is gonna hurt you anymore I promise” he rocked her slightly and held her trembling body close to him. Victor had stood up and went over to Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice turned to see the other man coming behind him, he set Lydia back down on the bed before turning his attention to Victor. Beetlejuice tackled him his rage coming back as he started to rip the other toast limb from limb. “How dare you!” Beetlejuice screamed as he continued to tear the man apart. “We had a partnership beetle! You let me get thrown in prison!” Victory spoke his voice sounded like he was in great pain which he definitely was. “But still she’s not part of this” Beetlejuice yelled. “It’s the best revenge. Getting rid of the thing you love most. I can see why you love her she is quite the little treasure.” Those words Beetlejuice’s rage reached its alternate hight, he send a burst of energy through the room which ripped Victor to pieces. Beetlejuice walked back over to the bed where Lydia was laying motionless. He began to panic as he picked her up. Had he accidentally killed her too? Tears he didn’t even know he had fell down his face like a waterfall. “No, no, babes please wake up” he shook her his voice seemed to break. Her eyes opened slightly and she said in a voice so tiny and full of pain he could hardly hear her. “B...Beej...”. He held her close to him “babes...come on you have to stay with me ok.” He said urgently but her eyes were closing again. “I...I...can’t” she whimpered. “Lydia please...you have to...I...I love you...you can’t die on me here.” The words were out before he could stop himself. He finally understood what love was and now he was losing it. “I...I...love...you...too” she whispered before her eyes closed once more.


	14. In Sickness And In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice took Lydia to the hospital and things aren’t going to well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to give a shoutout to my amazing bestie Eddie! Your comments are hilarious and you were such an inspiration for this story. But I want to thank everyone who’s stayed this whole time while I’ve been writing this. I planned on finishing this months ago but you know things happen. Love all of you!

Her eyes hadn’t opened. Her breathing was shallow. Beetlejuice rushed Lydia to a hospital as fast as he could. He wished he could heal her but such power was beyond his abilities. When he got her to a hospital there was a wave of panic. It all was such a blur as doctors rushed taking the girl from him and getting her in a room. The doctors were doing everything they could to keep her alive. Charles and Delia were called, when they came bursting in and saw Beetlejuice they nearly lost it. Charles was hysterical, he was both terrified and angry at the same time. Delia was trying to comfort him but she looked at a loss for words. Beetlejuice didn’t want to talk to them, he wanted to be with Lydia right now. He couldn’t lose her, not after she told him that she loved him. She couldn’t die yet she had so many plans, so many dreams. She was finally an adult her life just starting. It couldn’t be her time, he’d never forgive himself if she died. Not when it was his angry energy that caused it. More tears fell. He never cried, hell he didn’t even know if he could cry for the longest time. Looking back on it now he realized how soft he became, all because of her. The Beetlejuice from years ago wouldn’t care if some breather died, the Beetlejuice from years ago wouldn’t care enough for a woman to actually help them, the Beetlejuice from years ago wouldn’t cry. But things were different now, and he couldn’t change the way he felt even if he wanted to. But what would happen if Lydia died? Would Juno find some way to keep her from him? He guessed she would. He paced the hospital waiting room, the Deetzes sitting in chairs whispering comforts to each other. It felt like hours had gone by when the doctor finally came out. He spoke in a soft worrying tone. “Mr. and Mrs. Deetz...I have some news to share with you.”


	15. Love Lives On

Beetlejuice was frozen in place as the doctor spoke. “Your daughter is alive, she flatlined but we were able to save her. She’s very weak, she’ll be able to go home soon but it will be a long recovery.” Beetlejuice calmed a little. She was alive, he hadn’t killed her. The Deetzes seemed to relax a little as well. Beetlejuice stayed in the waiting room as Charles and Delia went to see Lydia. He wanted to see her now but he wanted to talk to her alone, so he waited.   
Finally the Deetzes left the room and the hospital, no doubt to go home and tell the Maitlands everything. Beetlejuice went into the hospital room, Lydia was in bed she looked tired and weak. She tried to smile but found it to difficult. “Hey babes how ya feeling?” He asked going over to her. “Tired” Lydia replied in a small soft voice. “Do you want me to leave so you can rest?” Beetlejuice turned to leave but felt a small warm hand touched his. “Please don’t leave” Lydia whimpered quietly. Beetlejuice pulled one of the room chairs to the bed so he was sitting right next to her bed. He took her hand, he realized how scared she looked at the idea of being alone again but calmed as he sat beside her and took her hand. “Just try and get some sleep babes” he said soothingly. She closed her eyes seeming relieved at the prospect. When she finally fell asleep he stood up and put her hand down on the bed. He moved closer to press a gently kiss to her forehead before sitting back down in the chair to stay with her.


	16. Live Life To The Fullest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after the events with Victor, Lydia is going off to college and Beetlejuice isn’t sure what to do.

A few months had passed, Lydia had finally recovered. It was time for her to go off to college. She was going back to the city of her childhood and going to NYU. Beetlejuice at first was very angry about this. He had told Lydia she wasn’t going and the two of them would be going somewhere else to start their lives together. He didn’t want to lose her. Lydia was upset about what he wanted as she wanted to go to college and get a good career. Eventually though they reached a compromise. Lydia would go to college and Beetlejuice would come with her and stay invisible most of the time.   
It was the day they were leaving. The car was packed and Lydia was saying her goodbyes to her parents. The Maitlands were in tears as they hugged their living daughter. Beetlejuice put his arm around Lydia’s waist and they got in the car. They drove away leaving the house on the hill behind. Beetlejuice leaned over to place a kiss on Lydia’s cheek, “so babes, this is it, ready for this?” Beetlejuice asked, when he was alive he never experienced anything like college but he had seen it throughout the centuries and seen what most students are like. But Lydia wasn’t like anyone else, she was unique, special, and he loved her for it. This was the first step of their lives together. From now on it would always be the two of them. Wherever she went he would follow. There was no obstacle they couldn’t overcome. Not even death would tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading.   
> This has been a long and hard journey due to other reasons. Thank you so much to everyone who stayed all the way through. I hope you enjoyed my story. There are more Beetlejuice stories coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hopefully there will be more


End file.
